Autobot Oneshots
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Just like the one about the combiners, only not centered around the combiners.
1. Ricochet - Not One Of Us

Ricochet stood above the lifeless shell of the mech that had tried to do harm to him.

There was something familiar about the mech that he had offlined.

It wasn't until he heard a voice that he realized.

"What... What have you done?" Zodiac asked.

The blue and gray mech looked to see the red and white femme standing there, mask retracted to show the pouting expression on her faceplate and the single drop of coolant that rolled down her cheek.

Yellow optics looked to the offlined frame again to realize this was her carrier and papa.

 _'This is not good,'_ he thought.

The silence between them seemed to last forever until another bot joined them.

"Hey Zodiac," he greeted.

"Did you find..."

Strafe stopped mid-sentence and mid-step to see Ricochet standing there with one pede on the lifeless form of the Protectobot medic First Aid.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO?!" Strafe shouted and lunged at the Predacon.

* * *

As Ricochet was escorted out of the Autobot base by Ultra Magnus and a couple others, he could feel others watching him with disgust and angered expressions.

He knew the reason as to why; he murdered the Autobots' only medic and one of the most innocent mechs there ever was.

Because of that, no bot wanted him around anymore.

Even Melody turned her back on him.

Ricochet knew that he and the other Predacons couldn't be trusted anymore.

A couple of the mechs insulted him as he passed by, though he ignored them.

Didn't want to rage now and possibly murder another unsuspecting Autobot to end up with a bounty on his helm.

Once outside the base, Ricochet stepped away from the others.

Looking over his shoulder, the Predacon saw Smokewing standing there staring at him.

"How could you?" The green and charcoal gray mech asked.

"I thought you were different..."

"If I had control of my Predacon nature, then I wouldn't have done what I had," Ricochet told.

"I doubt this will change anything, but I apologize for deactivating the Protectobot medic."

Smokewing glared at the blue and gray Predacon.

"You're right. It doesn't change anything. You're evil, plain as the scar on your faceplate," he said, vocalizer betraying the hurt he was feeling.

"Just get out of here, you disgraceful outcast! I never want to see you again, neither does Melody."

What was said struck home with Ricochet.

Looking forward, Ricochet transformed to his dragon form and flew away from the Autobots' base, Smokewing watching him.


	2. Magnoblade - What Are You Waiting For?

The Decepticons had stormed random cities on Cybertron and attacked; the Autobots didn't have any warning.

Nor did they have any time to prepare.

It was chaos.

Autobots struggled to keep the 'Cons at bay, but they just kept coming.

Overwhelmed and outnumbered, some Autobots fell into hiding while others were forced to endure harsh conditions thanks to the tyranny of the Decepticon faction.

As time went on, the planet fell to Decepticon rule and finding an Autobot not on the surface forced to endure all the torture and chaos was rare unless you were an Autobot making runs to the surface to find something and make it back underground.

* * *

Magnoblade drove as fast as she could through the tunnels.

She couldn't let the Decepticons get what it was she was carrying.

Or, more specifically, who it was she was carrying.

Lying curled up in the back of her vehicle mode was a pink and maroon sparkling she had rescued.

The tiny femme was of a flyer build from what the black femme could tell.

She herself couldn't help the poor sparkling, as much as she wanted to.

Fliers weren't the only models to have protective programming when it came to sparklings, femmes have the programming as well.

A small cry escaped the sparkling that wanted to be fed.

"Not much longer and we'll be at the drop off place," Magnoblade told, though she doubted the sparkling would understand what was being said to her.

In no way would the Decepticons get hold of the sparkling, as any one of them could be either added to the Decepticon ranks or get eliminated on sight.

Neither option was a good one and any sparkling found by the Autobots was to be sent to a secret underground location where the Decepticons couldn't find them and would be cared for.

When Magnoblade got to the location, she transformed to root mode, the sparkling landing in her arms.

The black femme went to the door and knocked twice.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"It's Magnoblade. I'm here with a sparkling," she whispered, in case the enemy was nearby.

"Password?"

The Autobot symbol on her chestplate flashed in Cybertronian Morse code, saying the names of each of the high-ranking officers of the Autobots.

After she finished, the door opened and Magnoblade walked in.

The door was shut after her.

"Were you followed?" The mech asked.

"No," Magnoblade told.

"If I was, I would've known by now."

Magnoblade walked further into the room, where she saw a couple groups of mechs.

One of the mechs took notice of her and the sparkling in her arms.

His optics widened at that.

"Valentine!" He exclaimed and was immediately standing in front of the black femme, gently taking the maroon and pink sparkling from her.

Valentine smiled and cooed when she saw who was holding her.

"You're her sire I presume?" Magnoblade asked and looked over the mech.

Helicopter build, which would explain Valentine being a flier as well.

The red and white mech looked at her, holding the sparkling close.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for finding her."

Magnoblade nodded in response.

"I would never let anything bad happen to a sparkling. By the way, you might want to feed her."

And with that, Magnoblade turned and left to go find more sparklings to save, not caring if the helo was watching her.


	3. Scramblebots - 50 Sentences

1.) Pacifism

"Just like Uncle Groove and Uncle First Aid, I don't like fighting and think there is a better way to win the war," Thunder Crash told Scattershot when his sire confronted him about not picking up a weapon.

2.) Neutrality

"I don't stand anywhere in the battle," Zodiac said and looked at Strafe, her mask retracting, "I'm neutral on the whole thing," which would explain why she doesn't have an Autobot or Decepticon symbol on her chestplate.

3.) Tamed Predacon

Melody's purple optics widened in surprise when she saw a blue and gray dragon with yellow optics standing in front of her, looking down at the youngling of only seven stellar cycles.

4.) Savin' Me

Smokewing never took the chance to fly with his carrier and his brothers for a reason he didn't quite get until he found the source of it; both him and his carrier were afraid of heights.

5.) Fight Song

Magmaguard sped onto the battlefield, dodging stray shots as she practically flew by and when she jumped off a ramp that hadn't been there before, she transformed midair to which multiple sets of optics looked up at her, three sets hidden by visors, and they watched as she collided with the Terrorcon Sinnertwin, to which Scattershot said, "Your youngling sure knows how to make an entrance Lightspeed."

6.) It's My Life

Thunder Crash sighed as Afterburner yelled at him for having learned the human martial arts fighting style taekwondo, though after enough of it, he snapped and shouted, "NO, YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM DONE WITH YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON AROUND YOU! IF YOU CANT APPRECIATE WHAT YOU HAVE AND ACCEPT WHAT OTHERS ARE DOING, THEN YOU CAN GET THE FRAG OUT OF HERE BECAUSE AS I RECALL, IT WAS MY CHOICE TO LEARN TAEKWONDO AND NO ONE STOPPED ME FROM DOING SO. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, Y!," before storming out of the room with the Technobots staring at him, both Strafe and Scattershot with jaws dropped slightly.

7.) Training

For stellar cycles, Zodiac wanted to take up the profession her papa/carrier had been created to take on, medic, and so the Protectobot medic allowed her to watch him as he worked to learn how to do everything.

8.) Carry on My Wayward Son

Melody had activated her holoform so she and a couple of her human friends could join a singing competition, their entry song being Here We Go by Lemonade Mouth.

9.) Grand Theft Autobot

Smokewing had been in vehicle mode when some random human climbed on and took off with him, police on his tail, however, they didn't make it far before Smokewing transformed and picked up the human by the collar of his shirt and held him in front of his face so he could see the scowl on his faceplate.

10.) Breakthrough

Magmaguard had finished figuring out the formula that no bot could figure out and brought it to the red Technobot that is her sire and said, "Daddy! I figured out the formula," with a bright smile on her faceplate, bringing a look of surprise from Lightspeed.

11.) Hero

No matter what happened in his life, Thunder Crash somehow always found himself in the arms of his sire, Scattershot.

12.) Who Said?

Zodiac's mask slid in front of her faceplate so no bot could see she was crying at what others said about her being neutral.

13.) Dream Big

Melody never realized she had been drowning due to her having fallen into some dream-like state, so she never noticed her friend Aquastreak wrapping her arms around the red and blue femme and swam upward with her; it was a good thing the blue femme was also made for low depth situations.

14.) Superiority Complex

Smokewing always had to make a point of how he was team leader and main component of Blitzkrieg.

15.) I Win!

Lightspeed was thought to be one of the fastest mechs around, but it seemed he was outmatched to his youngling, Magmaguard; the femme smiling as she had beaten him yet again in a race.

16.) What Does This Do?

A high pitched squeal escaped Thunder Crash's vocalizer no bot thought was possible when Highwire got a hold of the horn on his helm and yanked, which in turn caused Scattershot to smash his servo into the Predacon's faceplate.

17.) Surprise?

Zodiac stared at the red and gray femme that called herself Endor; there was something oddly familiar about her.

18.) Best of Both Worlds

Melody sometimes struggled to balance her life as a Scramblebot and what her human friends wanted to do with her holoform.

19.) Irreplaceable

"Why would any bot want to replace you?" Smokewing asked when his sister Melody had come to him upset.

20.) It Ends Tonight

Magmaguard brought her Bowie knife crashing down on the neck cables of the Decepticon that had tried to offline her fellow Scramblebot, and cousin, Zodiac, slicing cleanly through the cables and decapitating him.

21.) History Lessons

Thunder Crash was surprised to find that Scattershot and his brothers were created after Rodimus had become Autobot leader.

22.) Emergency

Zodiac was the only one in the medbay when Jazz came in carrying a severely injured Blaster; "He needs help," Jazz told.

23.) Comfort

Melody was always up for comforting her Predacon friends whenever they needed it or singing to them if they couldn't get into recharge.

24.) Feelings

Smokewing watched Skyfire as the shuttle talked to Silverbolt and while he admired the bigger mech for interstellar travel, he could tell that Skyfire has a thing for the Aerial commander.

25.) Messing Around

A couple of the senior Autobots learned to never do anything wrong or stupid to Zodiac when Magmaguard was around.

26.) Roll Out!

Thunder Crash transformed to vehicle mode and took off into the sky, Melody behind him and the other Scramblebots below him.

27.) Innocence

Zodiac tilted her helm when somebot tried coming on to her, confused as to what he was doing and more so when Strafe tackled him and started beating him senseless.

28.) The Voice

Melody and Silverbolt's holoforms, Melody Vandeven-Peake and Sandor Vandeven respectively, were the last two members of the mentioned show and the song they sang was Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab.

29.) Move Along

Smokewing cried into Silverbolt's shoulder plating, his optics changing from Decepticon red to Autobot blue.

30.) Hold Me

Magmaguard soon found herself in the arms of her sire when he pulled her out of range of Decepticon fire.

31.) Wunderschön

Thunder Crash looked up at the sky and held up a servo, watching with wide optics as white precipitation floated from the sky, Scattershot watching the amused expression his youngling had towards snow.

32.) Real Steel

Zodiac couldn't believe half of the stuff that went on in the movie that Magmaguard was showing her.

33.) Caution

Melody dove for cover while the time on the explosive counted down from five.

34.) Electric Avenue

Smokewing smiled brightly as his whip wrapped around the neck cables of the Combaticon tank, Brawl, Silverbolt landing near the Autobot youngling and just as Smokewing pressed a button on the handle, Silverbolt snapped his digits and the two ended up shocking Brawl with lightning.

35.) Endurance

Magmaguard was starting to see where being part of a Gestalt was becoming difficult.

36.) Angel With A Shotgun

Thunder Crash held tight to the youngling of five stellar cycles in his arms as he ran to Autobot HQ, dodging bullets in the meantime, where Silverbolt and Hot Spot were waiting.

37.) How?

"Do I want to know how you managed to do that?" Zodiac asked when she saw the position Magmaguard was in.

38.) Storm

Melody did her best to stay in the air after being struck by lightning so that another flier could come help her.

39.) Play

Smokewing was surprised when his brother Hypercloud asked to join in on some human game he learned to play.

40.) Photograph

Magmaguard was looking through a family album when she came across a pic of herself at one stellar cycle hugging a sparkling Zodiac, both of whom were in recharge.

41.) Hugs

Thunder Crash walked into the room the Technobots, Aquastreak, and Magnoblade were in, data pads in his servos, to have the black femme send him a private comm. that told him that Scattershot could use something to help calm down and the response was the gray mech putting the data pads away and climbing into the Technobot leader's lap, throwing his arms around the other, saying, "I love you dad," earning not only a surprised look, but also a pair of arms around his frame, holding him close.

42.) Trust

If there was any bot that Zodiac trusted the most with her life, it would have to be her sire and cousin Magmaguard because they always protected her with theirs.

43.) Love

Melody couldn't concentrate with her thoughts drifting to the time Ricochet had surprised her with the kiss.

44.) Safe

When Smokewing had fallen into recharge, he was lying in the arms of his carrier, Aerialbot commander Silverbolt, held close to the flier's chestplate.

45.) Sleepy Time Junction

Magmaguard never knew the one thing she did when she recharged until Lightspeed brought it up: she always had her thumb component in her mouth.

46.) Domo Arigato

Thunder Crash bowed to his human taekwondo master and held out his servo, the human placing a black belt in the palm of the youngling's servo and saying, "You have done well my student."

47.) Motivation

Zodiac found that she was better motivated if she were threatened with a life or death situation from somebot outside her family.

48.) la Vida Loca

Melody sometimes wondered what the hell was up with Silverbolt's brothers and why they were difficult to deal with sometimes, but then she remembered that her and the Scramblebots weren't any different.

49.) Strength

Smokewing intook deeply before looking at the maroon and pink helo femme that had taken something of his, "Now, where did you last see my data pad?"

50.) Hear Me

The scream that erupted from Magmaguard's vocalizer did nothing to help her situation, proving only to scare the birds away from the area.


	4. High Tide Memory Logs

From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; friends.

Green optics look to the five Autobots, three of which were femmes and the other two mechs.

"So, war is approaching?" The blue mech asked.

"Yeah, and they Autobots are looking for mechs who'll help fight the Cons that come from the seas," said the blue and green femme, Aurora.

"We told Prime that you were fit for it because of how much time you spend out at sea," added a black and red mech, Dynamite.

High Tide didn't say anything, or even make a sound for that matter.

Not for a couple kliks anyway.

"Fine, but only because I know ya will keep persisting if I say no."

* * *

From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; what made him feel angry.

The war had persisted way longer than it should have.

All of High Tide's friends, Prime included, noticed the change it had on the sea mech.

This being at the halfway point from the war's beginning and the end.

High Tide had been on his way back to his ship after retrieving supplies from an underground supplier when he heard the sounds of a strangled pup.

Looking around, green optics finally came across some random Cybertronian, whether they were Autobot or Decepticon being unknown, with their servos wrapped around an orange pup's neck cables, attempting to hold him under the liquid of the sea.

Drawing out his gun, High Tide stormed to the mech and held it to the back of his helm.

The mech immediately froze upon feeling the gun.

"Drop it," was all he had to say for the pup to be let go and the mech's servos to be raised above his helm.

"High Tide? Is that you?"

That voice was familiar.

Where had he heard it before?

"How do ya know my name?" High Tide asked.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your dear friend Bombcast," the mech said and looked over his shoulder, revealing an all too familiar face, only with red optics instead of blue.

That made green optics widen.

Bombcast smirked and stood up, lowering his servos and turning to face the Autobot.

The pup he had tried to drown swam to land and slowly walked to sit at High Tide's pedes.

"What's the matter Tide? Surprised?" Bombcast asked, though he full well knew the answer.

"I thought ya were different," High Tide said after a moment of silence.

Out of nowhere, Bombcast kicked the gun out of the bigger mech's servo, holding a scepter to his faceplate, the pointed part facing the Autobot.

"Clearly you thought wrong big fella," he said, the smirk growing.

* * *

From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; happy memory that makes him smile.

Long before the war started, High Tide had a mate, believe it or not.

Her name?

Aurora.

No bot else knew about it but them, so naturally they were thought to be friends, which they didn't seem to mind.

The two had actually been friends beforehand.

Then came the day she ended up carrying his youngling.

He had been so happy to hear that, but not as happy as he was months later when the newspark had been placed in its shell.

The moment the sparkling's optics onlined, it was noted that they were blue-green, a mix of Aurora's and High Tide's.

A smile crossed the sparkling's faceplate and they clicked upon seeing their creators.

Aurora couldn't help but smile brightly as she held the sparkling, looking at the blue mech.

"What do you think of the name Aquastreak?" She asked.

"I like that," High Tide replied with a smile.

* * *

From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; Einsamkeit

High Tide had returned from war a completely different mech than when it had started.

Apparently he hadn't heard that his home in one of the city-states located near the sea had been bombed, many of the mechs, femmes, and younglings having been caught in the explosion.

That is, until he arrived there to find everything in shambles and gray frames scattering the ground.

"What happened here?" He asked himself, looking around with wide, green optics.

He paused when his pede touched one of the offlined frames.

Looking at the ground, he found that it was Aquastreak lying there, Aurora not too far away.

"No…"

Of all the things that could've happened, this was the one thing he hadn't wanted to happen.


	5. Zodiac Predacon 60 Sentences

1.) Change

Aries never really understood what life had been like in the times before the Cybertronian race came to be; Ricochet never told him and he never asked.

2.) Calm Before The Storm

Taurus stood in the door that led to the quarters she shared with Scorpio and Virgo; the very same quarters that was a complete mess and would cause Virgo to have a spark attack if she were to see the state of it.

3.) Storm Before The Calm

Gemini stared at the canvas totally splattered in paint from his latest 'art project,' he's not really a very good artist.

4.) Ancient Mystic Mode!

Cancer looked over the data pads she had been given on the history of the Predacons she and her siblings were cloned from.

5.) Einsamkeit

Leo didn't tell any other Autobot of how he was always so lonely, despite his siblings always being around, nor did they know about it.

6.) Clean Up on Aisle Three

What Virgo didn't understand was why she had been forced to clean up after the mess she didn't cause, sure she liked cleanliness, but not like this.

7.) Time and Time Again

Libra smiled sheepishly at the eldest Zodiac Predacon; his latest excuse for what had happened was that the bad boy Protectobot had deserved the smack down for telling him off.

8.) Stillness

Predacon femme Scorpio always found that spending time with Groove in some quiet place where no bot could disturb them was actually quite peaceful.

9.) Angry Archer

Sagittarius is known to have a short fuse when angered and no bot wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his arrows.

10.) Happy Feet

Capricorn had seen that human made movie with the dancing penguins and decided she herself wanted to take up dancing.

11.) What's in a Name?

Aquarius tilted his helm when some human called him queer; he thought it was some form of nickname.

12.) Sing Song

Pisces often cut off what another was saying when she didn't want to hear what it was by playing the human song Carry On My Wayward Son.

13.) Lullaby

On the nights Aries found he couldn't recharge, he would go see Melody and ask her to sing him a song until he fell into recharge.

14.) Minotaur

"What exactly is a Minotaur?" Taurus asked, hoping some bot would be able to answer her question.

15.) Discovery

Gemini held the tiny human by his ankle, making sure not to crush the joint, and tilted his helm while the tiny being was laughing and its parents were fussing.

16.) For The Vine

Cancer transformed to her crab form and said, "I don't understand this but I'm doing it anyway," as a human recorded it and posted it to the Vine app.

17.) Grooming

Leo stared down at the yellow lambo that offered to polish him while the red one offered to wash beforehand; it didn't sound bad at the moment.

18.) Connections

Virgo somehow always knew just how to make her friends squirm, almost as if she got the information from some bot else.

19.) Apologize

Libra had messed up big time and he knew it so when Silverbolt approached him, he said that he would do anything the Aerial leader wanted for as long as he wanted.

20.) Bad Day

Scorpio wasn't in the best of moods and her brother blaring music wasn't making it any better.

21.) Lost Medic

Sagittarius had heard many stories of the former medic Ratchet, but didn't expect there to be a video collage of the moments when he got mad at others.

22.) Torn

Capricorn didn't know what to expect when she walked into the medbay, but what she found was a group of five younglings all sitting collectively on a berth, two of them holding each other's broken off arms in their servo.

23.) Determinate

Aquarius would show that no good Decepticon combiner group that he and the others weren't to be named after.

24.) Au Revoir

Pisces' optics threatened to overflow with coolant as she ran away from the Zodiac Predacon base of operations.

25.) You Don't Know Me

Aries often wondered just how the other Predacons knew what he was going to do before he himself did.

26.) Rush

Taurus was never one for speed, but when the time called for it, she would be right there with the love of her siblings.

27.) Inconsistence

One minute Gemini would say he would be doing something and then change it the next.

28.) Turkey Day

"We have to do what now?" Cancer asked as she held a turkey in her servo, watching it walk around and peck at her digits.

29.) Zoo

Leo's optics narrowed upon seeing the animals in cages, finding it unfair how they were forced to be locked up like this.

30.) Saint or Sinner?

Virgo didn't really care about human religion or whether or not she was going to this heaven or hell they were talking about.

31.) Be Loud

Whenever Libra listened to earth music, it was always turned loud so everyone else could hear what he was listening to.

32.) Glory Hog

Scorpio was a bit like Aerialbot Slingshot with the fact that she liked to be the one that was acknowledged for something she didn't do.

33.) Beliefs

Some thought of Sagittarius as vain, but he knew the difference between what was real and fake and these Norse gods are very real to him.

34.) We Are One

Capricorn knew something was off when Typhoon was seen with her visor retracted, only then did she realize that something had happened and was immediately at the other femme's side.

35.) Make Some Noise

Aquarius was never one for being loud outside the battlefield, but this was an exception as someone had threatened one of his brothers and he ended up screaming his helm off at them until they backed down.

36.) Will Power

Pisces did everything she could to not offline so that a rescuer could find her and take her to a medic.

37.) Delay

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WONT BE HERE UNTIL NEXT SOLAR CYCLE?" Aries screamed when Element told him the news.

38.) She's So Gone

"I'm not the femme you think I am," Taurus told and glared at the other Predacon from behind her visor.

39.) Reach

Gemini had to stretch in order to grab Zodiac by the arm and pull her from the ditch she had fallen in.

40.) Go For It

Whenever Cancer had an idea in mind, she always went for it no matter how trivial the idea was.

41.) Fear

Leo didn't tell any other of his insecurities or of his worst fear: losing those he's close to.

42.) Wildfire

Virgo always managed to stay calm whenever shit went down somehow, which only made others wonder what was going on in her processor.

43.) Stand

"You heard him," Libra shouted and transformed into a giant Komodo dragon, "Stand your ground!"

44.) Soldier

Scorpio didn't bother with the love that was spreading; she was a soldier and nothing else  
and no other could shake that.

45.) We Will Survive

"Don't give up," Sagittarius told himself as he dragged himself to Autobot HQ so he could report what happened.

46.) Give

Capricorn always gave things to others, but what did she ever get in return for her kindness?

47.) Håll Om Mig

Whenever Aquarius was upset, he would go seek out his sister Pisces because she always seemed to know what to do.

48.) Fight or Flee

Out of all the Zodiac Predacons, Pisces is one of the fiercest warriors to have ever been cloned.

49.) Languages, Please

Aries was surprised to find out how many Earth languages there are and that the Aerialbot, Protectobot, and Technobot leaders could speak one other than English.

50.) Help

Tragedy struck when Taurus had said she was going to take on the Combaticons by herself without knowing what they were capable of.

51.) Stereotypes

Gemini couldn't believe some of the stuff humans came up with about the different Zodiac signs.

52.) Halfway

Cancer wasn't surprised to find that one of the Predacons didn't bother finishing the work that they had been assigned.

53.) Golden Armor

Leo was surprised that half of his plating was made from the indestructible element Electrum, which was supposed to be rare from what he heard.

54.) Midnight Queen

Virgo wasn't surprised to find that the bragging Aerialbot had taken a liking towards her.

55.) Clusterfuck

Libra looked around at the parts of Bots that had fallen off Bots when they had been fighting and he knew he signed up for too much.

56.) Movies

Scorpio fell asleep partway during what she and Groove had been watching and was currently snuggling the Protectobot, not that he seemed to mind.

57.) Sharing is Caring

Sagittarius was about to take a sip from his energon cube when he noticed an abandoned, orphaned youngling and decidedly gave it to them instead, the two of them smiling.

58.) Danger

Capricorn's optics onlined as she smirked, her gun aimed directly at the enemy sniper and when she took her shot, she said, "Mechs aren't the only ones who are dangerous, don't ya know."

59.) My Little Mermaid

Aquarius couldn't help but stare when he saw his sister Pisces transform midair and do a perfect dive into Cybertron's waters to pop up later and smile at him, her tail keeping her afloat.

60.) Anything

Pisces smirked as she walked down the catwalk, noting the look other Predacons were giving her as they realized her beauty.


	6. Jettwins Memory Logs

From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; memory that made them feel special

The twins had completed training with the Elite Guard after being upgraded to fliers.

Not to mention, they'd recently been inducted as junior officers.

They'd noticed that a certain white mech had warmed up to them after the initial shock of two fliers being made.

"Hey, twins," his familiar voice greeted their audials.

Upon hearing his voice, the twins look to see Jazz heading in their direction.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jazz, sir," Jetfire said.

"What is bringing you here?" Jetstorm asked.

"Was thinkin' of seeing one of the humans' movies. Wondered if you wanted to watch it."

"Anybot else watching as well?" Both ask.

Jazz shook his helm.

"No, just the three of us."

* * *

From the memory log of the Jetstorm, stormy Elite Guard flier; mia familia

The last thing the blue flier remembered before onlining was an explosion.

The mine!

Were the other workers alright?

What about Kilobyte?

More importantly, what about brother?!

No bot seemed to notice he was online.

Blue optics opened to see he was in some sort of chair used for science experiments and that he'd sustained injuries.

There was also wiring connected to his frame. He was also connected to some sort of spark machine.

It was then that he noticed something from the corner of his optic.

When he looked over, he was not expecting to see what he did.

There was Jetfire, sitting in the same kind of chair as him, wires connected to him as well and his helm missing entirely.

Jetfire was also connected to a life support machine.

Upon seeing his brother like this, Jetstorm's optics widened and welled up.

"Bro… brother?" He squeaked.

The blue mech attempted to break free from the wiring, his intakes faster than normal, his spark racing, and screams erupting from his vocalizer.

In the end, he had to be sedated so they could finish the upgrading.

By the time he onlined again, there was an orange faceplate with familiar orange optics staring at him, directly in front of him.

Jetstorm lunged at the orange mech, wrapping his arms around him and trembling.

Soon after, arms wrapped around him and held tightly.

* * *

From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; memory that makes them smile

Recently, Perceptor's photovoltai-cat, Byte, had offlined and the twins had taken it pretty hard.

Eaten something he shouldn't have.

Perceptor seemed to have noticed how upset the twins were, so he'd decided to surprise them while they were working.

Two helms turn to look at the scientist when they heard his pedesteps, followed by a heavier set that distinctly belonged to a mech-animal.

The twins noticed there was a Tarnish Ridgeback at Perceptor's side and it was just taller than him.

Curious, Both Jetfire and Jetstorm went over to the emotionless mech and Jetfire asked, "Carrier? What is being up with the cyber-hound?"

"I noticed you two in particular were upset when Byte offlined," Perceptor said. "Thought I'd surprise you."

Realization dawned, and the twins smiled brightly before hugging the smaller mech.

"Thank you carrier!"

* * *

From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; angry memory

Jetfire and Jetstorm had returned home from their job.

"Carrier! We are being home!" The orange mech called out.

There was no response.

"Carrier?" The blue one called out in a questioning manner.

Usually he was home by the time they were. Byte then ran up to the two, something attached to his back.

"Hello, Byte," Jetfire said and reached down to the photovoltai-cat.

Once in Jetfire's arms, Jetstorm noticed what was attached to him.

The blue mech removed it and looked it over.

It appeared to be a note of some sort.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, bringing a look of confusion to his twin's faceplate.

"What is being, brother?" He asked.

"Carrier was kidnapped and Decepticons are wanting to trading him for something they are wanting."

Now it's time for orange optics to widen.

Byte was then set on the ground, of which he ran off again.

"Should we be telling Elite Guard?" Jetstorm asked.

"No, we are getting carrier by ourselves," Jetfire stated as he made his way to the door.

"But brother…" Jetstorm tried to protest.

Orange optics glared at blue ones. Almost immediately, Jetstorm stopped in his tracks. He'd never seen his brother glare like that. Or even at him. He didn't know what to make of it.

"You are being angry as well, I can tell." There was no denying that, especially since they were basically a split protoform and in essence, a split spark as well.

"Where were they saying location was?"

Jetstorm then relayed where it was and Jetfire led the way on pede.

Once at the location, Jetfire kicked the door down and looked around when inside.

Jetstorm was right behind him.

There was a couple Cons that aimed their weapons at the two.

"Where is our carrier?" Jetfire asked in a booming voice.

"If you're talking about that scrawny little scientist, then you're out of luck," one said. "Besides, you're outnumbered. Three to two."

"I am not repeating myself!" Jetfire screamed, his frame catching fire. "Where is our carrier?!"

Jetstorm's optics widened, as well as those of the three Decepticons.

* * *

From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; random memory

The twins had remembered hearing there was a neutral colony in the same galaxy the Detroit bound Autobots are in, so the twins decided to pay a visit.

The place they're visiting?

Archon.

As they landed, they noticed a set of five bots waiting for them, all mechs and mostly white and red.

One was orange and white with a hint of black and another was blue and black with a hint of red.

They immediately went to the five when they were on the ground and off the ship.

"You two must be the Elite Guard twins we've heard about," the blue and black one said.

"You are knowing us?" Jetfire asked.

"A lot of bots do," the orange and white one interjected.

"The two of you are famous for being not only the youngest members of the Elite Guard, but because you're the only fliers that everybot knows about, outside of the ones that haven't gotten  
attention."

It was then that he indicated the mech standing next to him.

Both twins look to see that it's a mech with rotors on his back.

"You two aren't the only ones that can fly," the rotored mech said.

"Name's Blades."

"Jetfire," the orange twin said.

"As you can be telling, this is my twin, Jetstorm."

Said mech smiled and waved to the five.

The other four introduced themselves as the other Protectobots, Hot Spot, Streetwise, First Aid, and Groove.

As it turns out, they help keep everybot here in Archon safe.

* * *

Bonus: TFA verse Zodiac Predacons

From the memory log of Taurus, Zodiac Predacon Minotaur; funny memory

The femme had gotten back from retrieving the items that Valentine had gotten them.

Luckily no bot had spotted her.

None of them wanted to know what would happen if they were.

"Taurus is back!" Pisces called out when she saw the Minotaur.

"Hi Pisces," Taurus said.

"Hi," the mermaid replied from her position in the water.

"Have you seen Aquarius around? I have some things for him," Taurus told.

Pisces nodded.

"He's with Aries in his den."

There was a nod from the pink and purple femme and she trotted to Aries' den.

When she got there, she saw that the wings of Aquarius' alt mode had gotten tangled in the horns of Aries'.

She couldn't help but laugh as she watched them trying to free themselves.


End file.
